I just call you mine
by higga7
Summary: after naraku's demise a chance shall present itself to mend two hearts for new love to bloom first stoy please review
1. HELP!

This is my first story so please review and critique me and any advice to improve is welcomed so here we go.

Mysterious figure

A shadow covered figure whimpers and withers on the ground as a small dark haired girl moves closer when she is little more than 5 feet away the figure begins to growl the figure backs a way to a small green toad and exclaims here worries "oh master jaken what are we to do master Sesshormaru is hurt yet he won't let us near. Sniffs" Jaken sighs "Rin it isn't lord Sesshormaru that is growling at us it is most likely his yokai as such will only let his family tend to him and let his closes friends as close as we are able to get." Rin stops her sniffling and thinks "jaken so only his family can help him" jaken "yes but ales we have no idea were his mother is" Rin jumps up and runs over to the twin headed dragon horse called Ah-Un. Jaken jumps up and screams "Rin where are you going" Rin "to get help please watch master Sesshormaru till I get back" she cries as she flies off on Ah-Uns back. Jaken mutters to himself "I hope you do find help"

Inuyasha's group

A lone figure sits high up in a tree as 5 figures rest in the shade of his tree. The silver haired dog eared hanyo sniffed the air and tensed up grabbing the hilt of a battered old sword. A monk in purple robes named Miroku said "Inuyasha is something wrong" Inuyasha "no just smell something familiar" taking a deeper sniff "that's strange" a dark haired female in 20th century Japanese middle school uniform sais "Inuyasha what's strange" Inuyasha "this scent it's that dragon that's always with Sesshormaru and I think that human child I think her names Rin too" "let's see what happens and if they want anything but be careful Sesshormaru is probably close too ok" right they agreed. It took Ah-Un just 3 minutes to get to the clearing Inuyasha was already on the ground ready. As soon as Ah-Un landed Rin rushed at Inuyasha crying "master Inuyasha I lord Sesshormaru needs help. Inuyasha manages to pry her off and ask "why douse Sesshormaru need my help Rin?" Rin cries he's hurt and won't let me near to help jaken Said only lord Sesshormaru's family can help you're my lords brother so please help." Inuyasha bowed his head and thought could he really save Sesshormaru the guy who had tried to kill him since he first meet him over 200 years ago in his heart he knew the answer _**YES**_ despite what he had done he was still family he raised his head " Guys I am going with Rin to help and I don't want to hear one word he's my brother I have to Rin exclaimed loudly "thank you master Inuyasha thank" as she quickly climb Ah-Un and flies away Inuyasha quickly runs after them easily keeping pace until he is swallowed up by the forest.

Sesshormaru area

Rin Ah-Un and Inuyasha arrived back in the grove where jaken was waiting jaken spoke" Rin your back you've found help" Rin "yes I have" jaken then saw Inuyasha "what are you doing here vile half-breed get away from here now!" Rin"jaken he's here to help" jaken "but why after all you know lord Sesshormaru hates him" Rin "he's family and the only one who can help" Inuyasha " Rin where's Sesshormaru" Rin points toward a small path thought the trees "along that path way" Inuyasha "good I think I might take Sesshormaru to some caves near by alright I won't you two to stay here" Rin "ok"

That's it this is the first part of my new story please review.


	2. fever

AN Sorry it took so long to update this chapters still rough since I just wanted to update my story please for give me

Inuyasha pov

At the sound of his brothers enraged snarl Inuyasha jumped out of pure surprise. After Sesshormaru's rant. He had known that this would happen soon or later. So he a bit reluctantly let go of Sesshormaru and crawled a few feet away just out of his reach. With a sigh "what do you want to know first?" Thoughts ran through his head about what he wanted to ask but he quickly answered "Where is Rin and jaken" "Their safe there in a forest clearing close I made sure to mark the area with my sent to ward of most demons and ah-un can take care of any that do come near or just come flying over here in a minute or two. Now what else do you want to know." At those words a tightness in his chest was loose and not that he would ever admit it he deeply cared for Rin and jaken to an extant with that done he began formulating what he needed to know. "Why are you here half-breed?" "Well to be truthful it's because of Rin." "Elaborate" "she came to get me because she thought I could help because apparently you wouldn't let her closer than a few feet when you where seriously wounded. Is that all you want to know because I got some questions for you." "And what would these questions be Inuyasha" "can you use any of your demonic powers" that question was something of a shock for Sesshormaru "and why do you ask Inuyasha" "just answer the question is that so hard I'll tell you why after you answer that" "I do not know give me a moment to find out" he tried to summon the light whip to his hands but to his complete surprise was unable to next he summoned his poison but that was just as futile. Sess "it seems that I cannot and why would you need this information Inuyasha" inu muttering to himself "fever, chills, cliningness, inability to use powers, slow healing it can only be one thing and what needs to be done for it he's not going to like" Sesshormaru was getting agitated at his mutter though he did seem to be going through a checklist the last part however tipped the scale sess" half breed what are you muttering about answer me at once" Inuyasha sighs "better get this over with" Sess glares "go on" inu "there's no easy way to say this but it seems you have most of the symptoms of what is known as Yokai fever" sess "Yokai fever?" inu "yes yokai fever as far as I know its pretty rare among full blooded demons but it is completely fatal unless treated it blocks off your usage of your yokai though and our bodies slowly die without its energy." Sess "and you know the cure and if it's so rare how do you know about it" inu "yah I doo know the cure and I know about it cuase I got it when I was realy young my mom got me to a demoness skilled in the healing arts and taught my mother the cure and from her she taught it to me" at this Inuyasha ears dropped as he remembered his mother sadness becoming evident in his scent.


End file.
